ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Tetramand (Classic)
Tetramand are an alien species from the desert planet Khoros. Appearance Tetramands are a buff and bulky species. Most Tetramands are red, but blue and brown ones have been seen. Tetramands have spikes on their arms, and sometimes on their heads. They have two front toes on each foot. Tetramands appear to have an additional set of smaller pectoral muscles below their primary set to help move their second set of arms. Female Tetramands have hair. Gwen 10 Male Tetramands have hair that turn gray as they turn older, but most of them lack hair. Younger Tetramands are skinnier than adults, and have disproportionately larger eyes and heads. Tetramands can grow to be as tall as 15 feet high. Female Tetramands are usually taller than the males. Game Over Four Arms Perfect Day 1.PNG|Four Arms in the original series Four Arms Begining 7.PNG|Four Arms in Ultimate Alien Fourarms Heroes United.png|Four Arms in Heroes United Four Arms Calling.png|Four Arms in Omniverse Young Four Arms 001.png|4 year old Four Arms Four arms 10k.png|30-42 year old Four Arms Fourarms Gwen OS.png|Gwen as Four Arms Handy man.png|Handy Man Stink Arms 009.png|Stink Arms Humungosaur Four Arms Fusion Ben 10 Omni.PNG|Fourmungousaur Manny day.png|Manny in Alien Force Manny rooter.png|Manny in Omniverse Manny young.png|Young Manny Tini3.png|Tini Looma catfight.png|Looma Red Wind Gar Full body OV.png|Gar Red Wind Gorvan2.png|Gorvan Tetramand incidental 1.png|Bahrvad kolar1.png|Kolar Kevin as Tetramand 002.png|Half Tetramand Kevin Kevin as Four Arms OS.png|Tetramand Kevin manny donor small.png|Manny's donor Tetramand Prisoner.png|An adult male Tetramand Tetramand incidental 2.png|An adult male Tetramand Tetramand guard.png|An adult male Tetramand Tetramand Priest.png|An elderly male Tetramand Behavior Tetramands are a warrior race. Generally speaking, they are fairly aggressive and favor violence. By nature, Tetramands are extremely emotional creatures, just like Humans. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Because female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, they are in turn considered the better warriors, and due to this, if a male Tetramand manages to defeat a female Tetramand, the male becomes the female's chosen husband.Many Happy Returns As a Tetramandian custom, the bride collects four items before a wedding: "Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue."Rules of Engagement Tetramands are not very amicable towards outsiders, as in the case of Kevin when he went to get one of their Tetramand Engine Blocks for his car. Initially, he was refused, until he agreed to marry Princess Looma in three years, after which he was allowed to have the Engine Block. Tetramands are very strict in the upholding of their laws; an offender whose crime was merely jumping the turnstiles at an auto show was buried up to his neck in sand.OTTO Motives Tetramands are not big on exceptions, even to other law enforcement officers like the Plumbers.Kevin Levin Tetramands have a unique way to ultimately decide court cases; fight. Tetramands get to fight with their accusers in a battle arena and the winner of the Tetramand Trial of Combat wins the case. There is nothing in the rules that states that the person must stay a Tetramand.ChadzmuthUniverse vs. Tennyson Powers and Abilities Tetramands have four very muscular arms. Due to this, Tetramands have a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. While not really martial artists, Tetramands have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that make use of their prodigious physiology, with a heavy emphasis on power blows and grappling holds, and they are able to use a variety of melee and ranged-weapons simultaneously. A favorite move is a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. Tetramands have thick and thorny skin, giving them resistance to damage and immunity to fire. With their incredibly strong legs, a Tetramand can jump at a height of several stories.The Alliance Technology Tetramands make the toughest and most durable engines in the galaxy. Originally, Tetramands seemed fairly Bronze Age-y for their level of technology. This was retconned in Omniverse as Tetramands are shown to have a far more advanced civilisation than humans. Weaknesses If a Tetramand is infected with an Earth cold virus, they become significantly weakened in strength and agility, and they get hives under their armpits and can sneeze out snot.Side Effects A Tetramand's size makes them easy targets. Notable Tetramands *Four Arms (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) **Handy Man (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Tetramand) *Tini *Incarcecon Prisoner *Kolar *Gorvan *Looma Red Wind *Gar Red Wind *Tetramand Priest *Bahrvad *Tetramand citizens of Khoros *Manny's donor (The Rooters of All Evil) Notable Tetramand Hybrids *Manny Armstrong (½ Human) *Stink Arms (½ Lepidopterran) *Fourmungousaur (½ Vaxasaurian) *Tetramand Kevin (½ Osmosian) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Tetramand) *Ultimate Kevin (part Tetramand) Etymology Tetramand is made of two Greek words "tetra", meaning four, and "mand" meaning arms. Thus, it literally means Four Arms. Naming and Translations Trivia *Tetramands have multiple arms to help them fight the giant predators on Khoros. Perfect Day *According to Azmuth's Father, the pyramids were built by Tetramands.Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens **However, this was proven wrong in Fight at the Museum, where an ancient stone tablet shows they were in fact built by humans with the "help" of Blukic and Driba. *The Shokans from the Mortal Kombat series share some similarities with Tetramands, both species having two toes, four arms and amazing strength. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Pop-ups Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Tetramands